


Heathens

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Dark, Dark fic, Extreme Blood and Gore and Violence, Gore, Graphic Description, I'm Serious, M/M, Mob AU, Mobster Jared, Mobster Jensen, Not for the faint of heart, Past Abuse, Top Jensen Ackles, Twisted, Violence, j2 reverse bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jared and Jensen rule the mob, with the world soon to follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is finally done omg. It's been a labor of love, despite how short this is. This is your final warning, this is a DARK fic. A very very VERY violent and graphic and bloody and gorey fic. This fic is not for the faint of heart, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> This fic bounces back and forth in time; flashbacks are in italics.  
> Breathtaking Art by the lovely darklittleheart go and check out their art post <3   
> beta-ed by the lovely bethedean2mysam thanks so much bby! XD

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_  
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
 _Please don't make any sudden moves_  
 _You don't know the half of the abuse_  
 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_  
 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
 _Please don't make any sudden moves_  
 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

_Welcome to the room of people_  
_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_  
 _Docked away_  
 _Just because we check the guns at the door_  
 _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_  
 _You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_  
 _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_  
 _You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?_  
 _But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_  
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_  
 _Please don't make any sudden moves_  
 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

_-“Heathens”  by 21 Pilots_

 

* * *

 

Jared moaned as Jensen pounded into him. Their king-size bed slammed against the wall with the force of Jensen’s thrusts, handcuffs binding Jared’s hands clinking loudly as he was pushed up the bed. “Oh god, Jensen, Jensen.”

Blindfolded, it was almost sensory overload as Jensen hit his sweet spot on every thrust. His whole world was narrowed down to Jensen’s callused hands roaming over every inch of his body, the pleasure radiating from inside him, all somehow more intense than usual in the darkness. He tugged at the handcuffs in exasperation; he wanted to touch, get himself off, but tonight he was at Jensen’s mercy.

“Gonna come for me? Gonna come on just my dick?” Jensen whispered, biting the shell of Jared’s ear, and that was all it took. Jared came, screaming Jensen’s name and writhing on his dick. After a few more erratic thrusts Jensen came as well, filling Jared up with his come, just how he liked it.

Jensen gently (only for Jared) slipped the blindfold and the handcuffs off of Jared. They lay curled up together in bed afterwards, Jared not even bothering to shower because he knew Jensen liked it when he kept a load in him. The rings on their fingers clinked as their hands tangled together.

“Got work tomorrow,” Jared mumbled sleepily, kissing all around Jensen’s scarred neck per their usual bedtime routine.

“Oh yeah? I’ll pick you up then.” Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head.

“Night.”

“Night.”

* * *

 

_Their first meeting, Jared held a knife to Jensen’s throat._

_“Who the fuck are you?” Jared snarled at the man he’d just caught reaching for a gun in his waistband. It had been a long day of negotiating business deals and dealing with other syndicates that were less than cooperative. Jared just wanted to relax at Club Swain, but then some fucker comes and tries to shoot him?_

_He was not happy._

_Club Swain was filled to capacity, music blared to deafening levels and lights strobing, so nobody noticed a damn thing, or would care if they did. It wasn’t the kind of place those that lived in the light were drawn to._

_The man smirked, cocky to the point of overconfidence. He looked about Jared’s age, just a young punk, with dirty blonde hair and eyes so green they were fucking hypnotic in the low strobing lights of the club._

_It pissed him off._

_To prove a point, Jared dug the blade in a little bit deeper so that it barely broke the skin. A thin trickle of blood dripped down the man’s neck. Jared leaned in close, feeling the man suck in a harsh breath, and licked the blood off him. “I said, who the fuck do you think you are to try and kill me in my own fucking town?”_

_The man set his unnerving green eyes directly on Jared for the first time. His smirk never wavered as he said, “Name’s Jensen. I’m here to kill you.”_

_Jared snorted. “Yeah? How’s that going for you?”_

_Jensen shrugged. “Not too shabby. Could be worse. My hit could’ve been a total dog, but… turns out he’s a damn fine sweet piece of ass.” Jensen’s eyes roamed over Jared’s body lecherously. While Jared was distracted Jensen grabbed for Jared’s wrist of the hand holding the knife, intending to snap it, but Jared was faster and slammed Jensen’s head into the wall behind him, knocking him out cold._

_He pressed the blade to Jensen’s throat and cut a long thin line diagonally into Jensen’s throat, and then another, so that they crossed into an X, for good measure._

* * *

 

Jared sighed heavily as he heard thumping and the sound of whispered Russian outside the bedroom. Did they seriously think they were sneaking up on him? Any idiot could hear them coming from a mile away. He rolled his eyes and pretended to be asleep, ready to get the show on the road.

The door creaked open and one… two… three Russians entered the room. One of them stepped forward and pressed the cold muzzle of a gun against the back of his neck. He waited three seconds before spinning around and grabbing the gun out of Goon #1’s hands, shooting him in the forehead. Before Goon #2 could so much as grab his gun Jared shot him too.

Goon #3 was faster than the others and before Jared could fire another round he ducked down and leapt at him. Instead of a gun, he had a syringe in his hand. The long-ass needle sank into Jared’s neck and within seconds darkness overtook him.

* * *

 

Jensen rolled over the next morning and was a little irritated to find himself in a cold bed. Sighing heavily, he stepped over the bodies surrounding the bed to shower and start the day.

Jared was working so he probably should be too. There was paperwork to be done, they needed to decide what to do with the prisoner in the dungeon, figure out what to make for dinner, check to see if all the bloodstains in the dining room were gone yet so they could eat dinner in there…

Just as he was pulling his shirt over his head there was a knock at the door and Mark popped his head in. “We need a sign-off on Prisoner A35 in the basement.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Oh, and tell Misha we need clean-up in here.”

He whistled a bouncy tune quietly to himself while he worked, signing his name repeatedly and scouring over financial documents.

“Uh, sir?”  Rob stepped tentatively into Jensen’s office.

“Yeah.”

“M-Mark wanted me to tell you th-that Prisoner A35 isn’t t-talking.”

Jensen’s head snapped up from where he was looking at his computer and stared at Rob with cold eyes. “Then _make_ him talk. _Now. Or else it’s going to be all of you in that dungeon, and you know what Jared will do to you.”_

“Y-yes sir!” Rob jumped and exited the room as fast as humanly possible.

“Do I have to do _everything_ myself?” Jensen muttered absentmindedly, going back to the relaxed persona of moments before. He was a good boss, he was, but he had _very little_ patience. There had been an employee or three lost to Jensen’s impatience, but that was nothing compared to Jared’s track record.

It was a good thing he liked Rob and Mark.

* * *

_Not even a week later, Jared ducked as shots rang out all around him, pulling out his gun and returning fire. He glimpsed a familiar head of spiky hair, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The shot missed by a wide margin. Dammit, he should have killed him when he had the chance. Now the fucker was shooting at him in his own home._

_Thankfully, Mark came seemingly out of nowhere and shot Jensen in the leg. Jensen dropped his gun and hissed, one hand clutching at his leg, the other searching the ground around him for another gun. “What do you want to do with him, boss? Chinese water torture? Bullet to the brain? Or we could do that thing with the acid that was quite entertaining…”_

_“Lock him up in the basement, have someone watch him at all times,” Jared said with finality. Mark shrugged and pulled a pair of handcuffs seemingly out of nowhere, cuffing Jensen’s hands behind his back. Before Mark pulled him away, Jensen caught Jared’s eye._

_He winked._

* * *

Ruth sashayed into the room, hips swaying and curls bouncing. A slight scowl permanently etched onto her pouty lips, she stepped right in front of Jensen’s desk and asked in her thick Scottish accent, “What do you want this time?”

“I need you to work your magic,” Jensen smiled sweetly. “That piece of shit downstairs won’t give up the location of the Russian’s hideout.”

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “I thought you already knew the location?”

“Oh I do, Jared’s working there right now, but it would be _swell_ if you could make him talk, because it’s _pissing me off_ that he hasn’t broken yet,” Jensen said through clenched teeth.

Unintimidated, Ruth rolled her eyes. “Fine, one truth serum coming up. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“If it weren’t for me and Jared, you’d still be bored out of your skull getting your doctorate in chemistry.”

“Uh-huh. Whatever.” Ruth turned and walked away, heels clacking on the expensive tile floor.

“We love you,” Jensen called.

“Yeah you do.”

Not even an hour later, the prisoner was singing—well, screaming—like a canary.

* * *

Sundown came and went and Jensen, bored, finally decided it was time to go pick up Jared. He loaded up his supplies on a utility belt and strode down the grand staircase towards the door, again whistling.

“Going out, Jensen?” Mark called out from the kitchen where he and a few others where finishing up eating dinner.

“Yeah, I’m picking up Jared.”

“Have fuuuun.”

“Will do.”

* * *

 

It was cold and dank. A musty scent, like mold, permeated the room. He was still in nothing but the sleep pants from the night before, in a cellar, probably a poorly kept one at that. He could hear… mmm, seven people breathing other than himself, give or take a couple.

“You’re heavy breathers,” Jared said, cracking his neck nonchalantly.  

“What was that?” One of the goons snapped.

“ _I said_ ,” Jared smirked and opened his eyes. Yup, seven goons in a dank cellar. “You’re all heavy. Fucking. Breathers. Close your mouths, your breath stinks.”

The slap reverberated throughout the room, almost knocking over the chair he was tied to with the force of it. Jared smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

“You better shut _your_ fucking mouth before I shut it for you,” the newly crowned Goon #1 growled.

“Really?” Jared raised an eyebrow. Now how would you do that?”

_Kick._

Jared’s chair fell hard to the floor. _Kick kick kick_. He laughed as he was repeatedly kicked in the ribs, some probably cracking, while the other six goons stood by and watched with smirks on their faces. “You think you’re the first person to beat the shit out of me?” Jared laughed. “This is cute, really.”

“Oh, you think this is cute, eh?” Goon #1 said in a thick Russian accent, a dark smile spreading across his face. “Well, let’s see how cute you think knives are?”

* * *

 

Eight hours later, and Jared was growing bored. He spat out the blood pooling in his mouth and sighed. He thoughts Russians would be creative.

“So, are you ready to give us access to all your bank accounts? We know the Padalecki’s have a lot of money—dirty money, after taking over nearly every other syndicate in the city.”

“Really? Money? You wanted _me_ for something so mundane as money?” Jared snorted.

“Just give us your money, your land, your resources, and maybe—just maybe—you’ll go home in one piece…mostly.”

Jared tuned him out. Jensen should be on his way soon anyway… maybe he’d greet him with a little surprise.

Goon #1 stepped forward and grabbed Jared’s face by the chin, forcing Jared to look at him. “What do you say?”

Jared smiled, looked him in the eye… and spat in his face. Goon #1 growled and leaned in to wrap his hands around Jared’s throat and squeeze. Hard.

As Jared was being strangled, his hand, though still bound by rope, had just enough leeway with Goon #1 practically on top of him, to reach for the goon’s pocket and the knife sticking halfway out. He maneuvered the knife between his hands and shifted it up, down, up down, until his hands were free.

About ten seconds away from passing out due oxygen deprivation, Jared reared up as best he could and slit Goon #1’s throat. Blood splattered everywhere, coating his face and neck.

Jared laughed wildly.

The rest of the Goons reached for the guns as Jared cut his ankles free, ducking down at the first shot fired. He threw the knife at the nearest Goon, directly piercing his throat, blood spurting outward in an arc as he fell backwards. With a smirk he grabbed the Goon’s gun from the twitching body, still gurgling wetly.

Shots fired and it turned into an all-out gunfight. The noise was deafening in the small room. But _no one_ was as good as Jared with a gun. He shot one, took his gun, and shot another, until there were several bodies on the ground. Jared stood there, panting, enjoying the adrenaline racing through his veins and the pretty red dying the grey cement floor.

“What the fuck is going on here? Why do I hear shooting? You’re supposed to get the money _before_ you kill him,” A cold, raspy voice shouted. Belikov, boss of the Russian syndicate. Jared waited until the short, gaunt-looking man stepped into the room before coming behind him and holding a gun to his head.

Belikov’s body tensed as he felt the gun against the back of his head and took in the sea of blood and bodies. The shiver of raw fear that ran through Belikov’s entire body made Jared practically gleeful.

“H—How did you…? Wh—What do you want?” Belikov stammered.

“Remember what you did to one of my men a few weeks ago? Just starting out in this business, trying to make a name for yourself by taking down one of the members of the biggest syndicate around?” Jared murmured, voice low and threatening in Belikov’s ear. “That’s what I’m going to do to you… while you’re alive and _screaming_.”

* * *

 

_Normally, he would have killed anyone who even thought about defying him. But there was just something about this strange man that peaked his interest. Frankly, it was really pissing him off._

_“You’re going to tell me everything. Who you work for, how much you’re being paid, and why they want me dead.” Jared snarled as he paced in front of a seated and bound to the gills Jensen._

_To Jared’s surprise, Jensen didn’t even hesitate before answering. “I’m a freelancer, so I have zero contact with clients. I don’t know who they are or why they want what they want. All I know is, your name was on the back of the card.”_

_“How do your clients find you?”_

_“There’s a bar on the south side, real dump of a place, you know? Go up the bar, ask for a Death in the Afternoon, and under your glass is a card with your hit’s name on it. If a client’s hit doesn’t get filled, they have to go back to the bar and submit it again. You wanna catch whoever wants you dead, head to the bar during the day, when they accept new hits.”_

_“That’s… helpful. What’s in it for you?”_

_“I’m a helpful kind of guy.”_

_“You sound like you’ve done it before.”_

_“Mmmmaybe.”_

_“Who’d you take out a hit on?”_

_“My daddy.”_

_“Aw, did your daddy hit you too?” Jared mocked._

_“I’m just saying, I think we have a lot in common, and we could… mutually benefit each other.”_

* * *

Jensen whistled as he strolled up the steps of the lucklaster abandoned factory the Russians were currently holed up in. He spotted two guards half-hidden by overgrown bushes at the entrance, and shot them with barely a flick of his wrist before they even knew he was coming.

He strolled through the rusted doors like he owned the place, shooting two more men by the doors in the back. Attached to his gun was the best silencer money could buy, but even then gunfire was not completely silent. Several more Goons came out of the woodwork, _like cockroaches_ , Jensen thought with disgust, and ducked behind a corner leading to another part of the factory as they fired at him.

Pulling another gun out of the holster at his waist, Jensen returned fire, taking them down one by one. Like bloody dominoes, Jensen thought with a smirk. _Now if I were a piece of shit crime boss, where would I keep my prisoners?_

After a search of the building he found a half blocked-off corner with a door hanging off its hinges, and he bet it led to a cellar. _Yahtzee._

“Hey Babe, how’s it going?” Jensen strolled into the cellar, seeing Jared, absolutely covered in deep dark red blood (Jensen’s favorite color on him) bent over a table, carving into a naked Belikov with concentration and glee.

“Bout time you got here, you’re going to miss all the fun.” Jared smiled, the blood on his face seeping onto his teeth a little, and greeted his husband with a kiss. The sticky liquid, still warm, smeared across their faces as they kissed. “You gonna help me finish him off?” Jared whispered, breath hot in Jensen’s ear, causing his blood to heat and his dick to twitch in his pants.

Belikov was still alive on the table, barely. The dozens of cuts on his body bled sluggishly as he stared up at nothing with glazed over eyes.

“You know it,” Jensen smirked, loving how pathetic Belikov looked. Jared handed him the knife, allowing him the honors; Rich _had_ been one of his men first after all. With a flourish Jensen brought the knife down on Belikov’s dick.

They howled with laughter as Belikov’s entire body jerked, screaming silently as he bled out. He only had enough energy to seize for several moments before going perfectly still, eyes frozen in an expression of pure terror.

Jared loved that look.

“An apple in the mouth to finish off our pig,” Jensen smirked, shoving the severed penis into Belikov’s mouth.

“Nice touch, I like,” Jared laughed, leaning in to give Jensen another kiss. Jensen stopped him halfway, grabbing Jared’s face in his hands tightly and staring pointedly at Jared’s cheek.

“You cut your cheek,” Jensen growled. “You damaged your pretty little face, _my_ pretty little face. That face _belongs to me_ , and you damaged it. For that… there will be consequences.”

A shiver ran through Jared’s entire body, his blood already heating with arousal. He loved nothing more than when Jensen would flip him over and just _use_ him, no matter where they were. “Turn around, hands against the wall.” Jensen’s voice was low and rough in Jared’s ear and Jared already felt close to coming, but he held himself back, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come until Jensen said so.

“Fuck yeah,” Jared moaned, doing exactly as told. Rough, calloused hands shoved his pants down to his ankles. The same hands returned to palm his ass cheeks, fingers running across them almost reverently, Jared sticking his ass out for more. An open-handed slap landed on his right cheek and Jared moaned loudly.

“Punishment,” _slap_ “for damaging,” _slap_ “what’s mine,” _slap_.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck. _Harder, please harder,_ ” Jared panted.

Jensen complied, spanking Jared’s ass repeatedly until it was bright, cherry red and his handprint was perfectly etched into his husband’s skin. He held Jared’s ass in his hands again, just enjoying the feel of it in his palms, warm and plump and pink, like a juicy peach just waiting to be devoured.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of peach flavored lube and squeezed a liberal amount into his hand. Without warning he shoved two slick fingers into Jared’s ass, pleased to see Jared was still relatively open from early that morning; and if he wasn’t mistaken, he felt his own dried come in Jared’s ass.

“Been walking around with my come in your ass all day Baby? Like a good boy?”

“Mmmhhmmmm,” Jared moaned when Jensen crooked his fingers. “You gonna fuck me, Daddy?”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna scream as loud as that dead fucker over there.”

Jared whined when Jensen pulled his fingers away, but they were immediately replaced with the head of Jensen’s long, thick cock. “Yes, yes,” he pushed back, taking Jensen’s cock as deep as it could possibly go, until he could feel Jensen in his guts, in his _bones_. The delicious burn of too little prep had him moaning from the first thrust.

Sticky, rapidly cooling blood coated the floor, staining Jensen’s dress shoes and soaking into the skin of Jared’s bare feet. He looked down at his red stained feet, blood splashing up at him with every thrust of Jensen deep inside him, and nearly came. Only Jensen growling in his ear “You don’t come until I _let_ you come,” kept him from doing so.

Jensen’s thrusting grew more erratic, more forceful, _pounding_ Jared’s prostate. One of Jensen’s hands crept up and wrapped around Jared’s throat, and squeezed on a particularly powerful thrust. “Oh god—jensen—jensen—Jensen,” he managed to choke out.

“Scream my name, bitch.”

“Jensen,” Jared screamed, nails scraping against the walls hard enough to leave claw marks.

“If I let you come, will you promise not to allow a single _scratch_ on that pretty face of yours again?”

“I promise, I swear it won’t happen again!”

“ _Come for me, Baby_ ,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear.

Jared _screamed_ , body spasming as he painted the wall in front of him with his release. Jensen fucked him through his orgasm, practically bending Jared in half to get the angle he wanted, using him. It was almost enough to make Jared come again. “C’mon Baby, fill me up. Want your come, need your come,” he moaned.

One, two, snaps of Jensen’s hips and Jared felt hot come release inside of him, filling all his empty spaces. Jensen nuzzled the back of Jared’s neck as they caught their breath, his rough facial hair scraping against Jared’s oversensitive skin, sending sparks of pleasure all through Jared’s body.

But it was fucking freezing in the cellar and it was already going to be a bitch to scrape all the dried blood off himself, so he let Jensen pull out and tucked himself back into his sleep pants. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

A quick trip to the car Jensen had parked a block away in the bushes, a few cans of ignitor fluid, and the building burned. It was old and the fire spread fast, Jared and Jensen laughing as they dodged flames and dashed out of the building.

Jared almost tripped when a hand weakly wrapped around his ankle just as he reached the door. He looked down in disgust at the poor bastard with a bullet in his chest. No more than a kid really, he appeared to be about eighteen or so.

The kid gurgled, obviously trying to say something, but only dark blood escaped his throat.

“Babe, come on, I thought we were gonna get Chinese after this,” Jensen whined at the bottom of the stairs. “You gonna take care of that or what?”

Jared rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, I’ll clean up _your_ mess for you.”

“Hey!”

With barely a glance in his general direction, Jared pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and tangled their fingers together as they strolled into the moonlight.

* * *

 

_With Jensen’s help, Jared tracked down the fucker who wanted him dead. He cornered him outside the bar, dragged him down the nearest alley, and took an axe to his head. Jared returned to the basement, smirking, and holding a brown paper bag dripping red._

_He dumped the bag at Jensen’s feet. A bloody head rolled, bumping against Jensen’s dress shoe. “You’ve been busy, I see.” He looked up at Jared with a cocky grin on his face, lighting a fire in Jared’s belly._

_“Alright, so you’ve proved your loyalty. What do you want?”_

_“I want to join your organization,” Jensen said without hesitation._

_Jared raised an eyebrow, stepping forward and getting in Jensen’s space, bending so he was at Jensen’s eye level, and splayed his hands on Jensen’s knees. “Now why would you want something like that? I’m sure there are other, bigger organizations you could join,” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear._

_A visible shiver ran through Jensen’s body. “I’ve been watching you for a while now,” Jensen gasped when Jared’s hand palmed the front of his pants. “For the hit, but, couldn’t—couldn’t do it.” He leaned into Jared’s touch as Jared agonizingly slowly undid the buttons. “Can’t explain it… but… there’s something about you.”_

_Jared paused. “Like… you’ve been waiting for something your entire life and now that it’s finally here… you feel.. whole?”_

_“…Yeah.” Jensen’s voice was soft, almost vulnerable._

_All traces of uncertainty gone, with a renewed vigor Jared shimmied Jensen’s pants and boxers down, pulling out Jensen’s already half hard cock. Smirking, he locked eyes with Jensen as he expertly stroked him to full hardness._

_“Oh fuck yeah, Jensen gasped._

_Once Jensen was completely hard Jared slipped three fingers into Jensen’s eager mouth. Jensen’s tongue sucked them like it was Jared’s dick, and Jared couldn’t help but moan. Before he got too distracted, he pulled them away, Jensen’s tongue left searching._

_Eyes never leaving Jensen’s, unabashed lust reflected in them, Jared shoved his pants off and reached behind himself. “Wanna watch me play with my hole? Open myself up for you?” At Jensen’s growl of approval, Jared turned around, giving Jensen a perfect view as he sank two fingers inside himself._

_“Fuck, look how tight you are,” Jensen breathed. Jared added another finger, thrusting them in and out as if it were Jensen’s dick, really fucking himself on his fingers. He crooked a finger and moaned loudly as he hit his sweet spot._

_Jensen struggled against his restraints. “Come on, untie me,” he whined._

_“Nuh-uh, I’m the one in charge here,” Jared removed his fingers, moving the last few inches toward Jensen slowly, in a seductive dance. He straddled Jensen and slowly, agonizingly slowly, lowered himself on Jensen’s long, thick cock. “Oh fuck, you’re so big,” Jared moaned. With such little prep, taking Jensen’s huge cock hurt like a bitch. Sparks of pain shot through his body with every inch he took. He fucking loved it._

_Gripping Jensen’s shoulders for purchase, Jared lifted himself off Jensen’s cock, so that only the head was still inside him, and sank back down. Already, he felt close to coming; Jensen’s cock somehow instinctively knowing where his sweet spot was. Jared began to fuck himself on Jensen’s cock like a man possessed, riding him fast and hard in a brutal pace._

_“Yeah, fuck yourself on my cock,” Jensen growled in Jared’s ear, “feel so good, so fucking tight, can’t wait to fill you up with my come.” He rolled his hips as much as he could, doing his best to fuck up into Jared._

_Jared keened at the new angle. “Jensen, Jensen, Jensen! I’m gonna…”_

_“Come for me, Babe.”_

_He did, screaming Jensen’s name. With Jared’s hole clenching around his cock like it wanted to suck his entire body inside, Jensen came mere moments later, filling Jared’s body with his seed._

_Panting, Jared rode Jensen through his orgasm before collapsing on top of him, Jensen’s softening cock still inside him. “I think you’re right, we make a pretty good team,” he kissed the healing cut on Jensen’s neck. “We could do some crazy shit together.”_

_“Together, we’re going to rule the world.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this twisted little piece <3


End file.
